1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair apparatus which can be rolled onto a pier or boat, and is capable of being secured to a pier railing or boat gunnel, and is height adjustable, so that a fisherman is able to sit on the seat portion of the device and be at a level above the height of the pier railing or boat wall to conduct fishing operations. In a second embodiment, the chair is capable of being hung or suspended from a pier railing or the tailgate of a truck without the need for ground support.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the art of fishing, one of the most common type of fishing is done off of a pier, of the type which usually includes railings on each side so as to prevent entry into the water. The problem which is encountered is that the railings are usually at least three or four feet high, which makes it very difficult for a person to be seated, for example, in a lawn chair which requires one to cast above one's head in order to cast over the rail into the water. This is very uncomfortable and does not lend itself to ease in fishing from a pier. Likewise, even when one is fishing from a boat, oftentimes, the boat wall reaches a height above where one may be seated in the boat, and the same problem is encountered. Therefore, there is a need for a device to overcome this awkward condition when fishing in such circumstances.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE2,333,734Collapsible SeatNov. 9, 19433,469,810Beam ClampSep. 30, 19694,767,547Portable Spectator's StoolJun. 30, 19875,188,424Portable SeatFeb. 23, 19936,062,638Portable StoolMay 16, 20006,203,103Collapsible Fishing Chair with Mar. 20, 2001Detachable Floats6,932,021Dock Swivel StepAug. 23, 20057,396,083Single-legged Body Support SystemJul. 8, 2008